Military Tactics Talent Tree
Officers study old battles, looking for historical examples of good military tactics. You are an expert at leading troops into battle, and using the battlefield to your advantage. Assault Tactics As a Move Action, you may designate a single creature or object as the target of an assault. If you succeed on a DC 15 Knowledge (Tactics) check, you and all allies able to hear and understand you deal an additional 1d6 points of damage to the target with each successful melee or ranged attack, until the start of your next turn. This is a Mind-Affecting effect. Deployment Tactics You can use your tactical knowledge to direct allies in battle. As a Move Action, you can make a DC 15 Knowledge (Tactics) check. If the check succeeds, you and any allies that can see, hear, and understand you gain a +1 competence bonus on attack rolls against Flanked opponents, or a +1 dodge bonus to Reflex Defense against Attacks of Opportunity (Character's choice). The bonus lasts until the start of your next turn. This is a Mind-Affecting effect. If you have the Born Leader Talent or the Battle Analysis Talent, the bonus granted by this Talent increases to +2. Field Tactics Prerequisite: Deployment Tactics You know how to use existing terrain to your best advantage. By using a Move Action, you can make a DC 15 Knowledge (Tactics) check. If the check succeeds, you and all allies within 10 squares of you can use whatever Cover is available to gain a +10 Cover bonus to Reflex Defense (Instead of the normal +5 Cover bonus). Allies must be able to hear and understand you to gain this benefit, and the bonus lasts until the start of your next turn. This Talent provides no benefit to anyone who doesn't have Cover. This is a Mind-Affecting effect. One for the Team Prerequisite: Deployment Tactics As a Reaction, you can choose to take one-half or all of the damage dealt to an adjacent ally by a single attack. Similarly, as a Reaction, an adjacent ally can choose to take one-half or all of the damage dealt to you by a single attack (Even if they don't have this Talent). Outmaneuver Prerequisites: Deployment Tactics, Field Tactics An Officer learns to counter the tactics of their enemies. As a Standard Action, you can make a DC 15 Knowledge (Tactics) check. If the check succeeds, opponents in your line of sight lose all competence, insight, and morale bonuses on attack rolls, as well as any dodge bonuses to Reflex Defense, until the start of your next turn. If one or more enemy Officers are within your line of sight, the highest level Officer among them can attempt to Oppose your Knowledge (Tactics) check as a Reaction. If their Skill Check result is higher than yours, your attempt to Outmaneuver your opponents fails. Shift Defense I As a Swift Action, you can take a -2 penalty to one Defense (Reflex, Fortitude, or Will) to gain a +1 competence bonus to another Defense until the start of your next turn. Shift Defense II Prerequisite: Shift Defense I As a Swift Action, you can take a -5 penalty to one Defense (Reflex, Fortitude, or Will) to gain a +2 competence bonus to another Defense until the start of your next turn. Shift Defense III Prerequisites: Shift Defense I, Shift Defense II As a Swift Action, you can gain a +5 competence bonus to one Defense (Reflex, Fortitude, or Will) by taking a -5 penalty to your other two Defenses. Tactical Edge You can use the Assault Tactics, Deployment Tactics, or Field Tactics Talent as a Swift Action, instead of a Move Action (Provided you have the Talent in question). Additional Military Tactics Talents Commander's Prerogative Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Prerequisite: Trained in Initiative During the first round of combat in an encounter (After the Surprise Round, if any), you can take your turn before any of your allies, but you must use either the Share Talent Prestige Class ability or a Talent from one of the following Talent Trees as part of your turn: Commando Talent Tree, Leadership Talent Tree, or Military Tactics Talent Tree. On the subsequent round, you return to your normal place in the Initiative Order. Exploit Weakness Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Prerequisite: Assault Tactics When you use the Assault Tactics Talent on an enemy, the target takes a cumulative -1 penalty to it's Reflex Defense each time it is damaged by one of your allies (Maximum -5 penalty). This penalty applies until the end of your next turn. Grand Leader Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide As a Swift Action, once per encounter, you can grant bonus Hit Points equal to 5 + one-half your Character Level to allies within 20 squares of you and in your line of sight. Damage is subtracted from the bonus Hit Points first, and any bonus Hit Points remaining at the end of the encounter go away. Bonus Hit Points from multiple sources do not stack. Irregular Tactics Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Prerequisite: Share Talent (Any) Your tactics confuse enemy commanders and tacticians that can see or otherwise observe your forces in action, such as when using sensors. After using the Share Talent special quality, make a Knowledge (Tactics) check as a Free Action. The result replaces the DC of any Talents that use Knowledge (Tactics) from the Military Tactics Talent Tree used against your or your allies. Lead by Example Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Prerequisite: Share Talent (Any) If you have already used a Talent in an encounter before granting the same Talent to an ally with your Share Talent special quality in the same encounter, any character who benefits from Share Talent gains one of the following bonuses when using that talent (If the Talent can be affected by more than one effect, the character using the Talent selects the desired effect): * Reduce the Talent's DC by 5. * Gain an additional +2 bonus to any bonus to attack, Defense, or damage used by the Talent. * Reduce the amount of damage taken by the character through the use of the Talent by 10 points. Turn the Tide Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Prerequisites: Commander's Prerogative, Trained in Initiative Once per encounter, after the first round of combat, you can make a Knowledge (Tactics) check as a Full-Round Action and compare the result to the Will Defense of all enemies with in 12 squares of you and within your line of sight. If your check is successful, affected enemies must reroll their Initiative checks at the start of the next round. Allies within your line of sight can choose whether to reroll their check. Rerolls and other modifiers to the Initiative skill apply normally to this check for all affected targets. 'Uncanny Defense ' Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Once per day, you can add one-half your Officer Class Level to all your Defenses for one round. You must declare that you are using this Talent at the beginning of your turn. The benefits last until the beginning of your next turn.Category:Talent Trees Category:Officer Talent Trees